


How You Met

by quirky_turtle



Series: FBI Linguist Reader [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:06:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirky_turtle/pseuds/quirky_turtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine being an FBI Linguist and being called into to help the BAU with a case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How You Met

Spencer was smart. Very smart. Okay, he was a genius. He had an IQ of 187 and he had an eidetic memory. He could read in multiple languages, even write in them. However, speaking in them was difficult for him. 

He would use the wrong pronunciation or use the wrong inflection. He would emphasize the wrong words. 

That’s why you were here. 

You were an FBI Linguist and you were one of the best in your field. With a number of languages under your belt, you had earned an elusive permanent position with the FBI, while most linguists were only contract. 

“This is Ms. Y/F/N Y/L/N.” Hotch introduced you to the team.

“Nice to meet you all.” You began shaking everyone’s hand as Hotchner gave you names to the faces. 

“And this is Dr. Spencer Reid.” he finished. 

“I’ve heard a lot about you.” you outstretched your hand towards him.

“Oh he doesn’t-” Morgan began to say, but was shocked as Reid took you hand in his. 

“It is a pleasure to meet you.” he smiled warmly before jumping right back into the case.


End file.
